


will you hold me?

by villan3ve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Post Season 2, knowledge of season 2 required!!, villanelle and eve go to alaska, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villan3ve/pseuds/villan3ve
Summary: villanelle and eve make their escape to alaskapost-season 2 'what if' scenario, featuring soft villaneve
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	will you hold me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS ; mentions of blood & death, along with strong language
> 
> SCENARIO REQUESTED BY:  
> @/cxncilixm on instagram

Getting off the cramped plane, Eve's stomach and heart swirled as ferociously as the bright snow shifting across the ground. Her eyes squinted against the gleam of the sun off of the fresh snow, and she nearly tripped at the bottom of the stairs leading off the plane.

A strong hand grabbed onto her arm, but not so firmly that she felt any discomfort. To be perfectly honest, the feeling of Villanelle's hand on her upper arm eased the pain in her stomach slightly.

With Eve's feet securely on the ground, Villanelle let go of her and proceeded around the side of the plane, presumably to get their bags. Eve exhaled roughly and watched as her breath all but froze in midair.

A little over ten hours ago, Eve had killed a man. The image of his blood splattering over the floor and walls brought bile up into Eve's throat. She almost couldn't believe she had been able to do something so horrific... but whenever the image of Villanelle's purpling face came into her mind, Eve wanted to kill Raymond a hundred times over.

Seeing Villanelle completely helpless, struggling for her life, ignited something inside of Eve that she knew would make another appearance in the future. She also knew she would have to deal with it, whenever it happened again. For now though, she would put that behind her. The only thing that mattered for the moment was surviving.

Villanelle came back around the plane, carrying their bags with ease. She smiled at Eve, and the expression was sincere but weary.

"Come on. I got us a car." Her accent was thicker than normal, Eve noted. Must be because she's tired. Eve just nodded and followed the younger woman away from the plane, registering for the first time the black SUV idling about 20 feet from where they had landed.

Eve climbed into the passenger seat. Holding her hands up to the vents, she let the warm air revive her frozen hands. Villanelle opened the driver's side door and a rush of cold air accompanied her as she got in the car.

She flipped on the wipers to clear the windshield and let out a breath that gave Eve all the more indication that the assassin was extremely tired.

As Villanelle placed her hand on the gear stick and moved it into the 'drive' position, something possessed Eve to put her left hand over the other woman's. She felt Villanelle tense briefly, but she quickly relaxed. Out of the corner of her eye, Eve could see a smile creep onto the other woman's face.

Eve spoke for the first time as the car started moving.

"We're going to be alright."

**──────**

By the time they reached the cabin, night had fallen.

Fighting off protests from Villanelle, Eve came around to the back of the SUV and grabbed her bags. She didn't want the younger woman to have to carry all of their stuff for the second time that night.

They walked off from the car, Villanelle making sure to lock it behind them. A short walk up a slightly slippery pathway brought them to the door of the cabin.

The building was squat and looked to have maybe only three or four rooms inside. It was relatively large, however, and even though no lights were on inside, the place had a definite warmth to it.

The door creaked as Villanelle opened it. She reached out in the dark, her hand attempting to make contact with the light switch. When it finally did, a warm glow filled the living room.

Eve shut and locked the door behind them and turned to see Villanelle dropping her bag by the couch. The younger woman moved to the fireplace, striking up a small but intense blaze. When she was satisfied that the fire was going to stay lit, she moved back to the couch and dropped herself unceremoniously onto it.

Eve could hear the younger woman let out a sigh as she walked across the room. She dropped her bag next to Villanelle's and then moved further down the hallway, checking out the remainder of the cabin. When she came back, Villanelle was softly snoring.

Eve smiled to herself while she quietly removed a fresh set of clothes from her bag. She made her way back down the hall and went into the bathroom. Before she could even feel remotely comfortable, she needed a shower.

──────

She was done in about fifteen minutes. Walking back to the living room, she could feel the fatigue settling into her bones. Villanelle was now sitting up, struggling to keep her eyes open.

As Eve came into the room, Villanelle spoke.

"You look tired."

Eve chuckled as she plopped onto the couch.

"So do you. If you aren't too tired, though, you should really go take a shower. Clean today - er, yesterday - off your body. You'll feel better, trust me," she finished as Villanelle sighed.

"I think I can manage at least that much, but once I get done, I'm not leaving this couch for the rest of the night."

Eve watched as the younger woman made her way down the hall and sighed when she heard the bathroom door shut. What the fuck were they doing here? Who were they to take showers like normal people and sit together on the couch by a warm fire, as if they hadn't lived through some crazy shit just hours before?

Eve shook her head, trying to clear her negative thoughts. None of this was their fault. This was all because of Carolyn's fucking shady business. And even though they were now sequestered in Alaska, they could at least breathe for the first time in months and make their own kind of normal.

Eve stared into the fire, just wanting to have this day/night/whatever it was over with. Her eyes grew heavier with each passing minute as she listened to the fire crackle and the shower run.

She was nearly asleep when Villanelle walked back into the room.

"Hey. Why don't... why don't we put out the fire and head to bed. That couch is fucking uncomfortable."

Eve barely registered what the other woman said and struggled to even nod her head. Villanelle moved quietly and efficiently to put out the fire, and then turned back toward the couch.

Much to Eve's surprise, the younger woman stepped up to where she was sitting and in one swift movement, lifted Eve into her arms.

Eve let out a slight cry, more out of shock than anything else, and Villanelle just chuckled. She walked them down the hall to the spacious bedroom, setting Eve down softly on the right side of the plush bed. She turned and closed the door behind her.

The room was dark, but with the moon glowing through the large window, they were still able to see each other. Eve locked her eyes on the ceiling as Villanelle climbed under the covers next to her.

They fell into a comfortable silence, only their breathing and the occasional gust of wind and snow outside breaking through from time to time. Eve felt Villanelle shift and somehow sensed that the younger woman was looking at her. So, she turned onto her side to face her.

As she did so, Villanelle smiled. It was just a small smile, barely recognizable on the woman's features, but Eve could see it. It reminded her of the smile she had seen on Villanelle's face earlier in the car, when she had touched her hand.

"What?" Eve whispered, feeling compelled to break the silence.

"I'm glad you came with me. I think this will be good for the both of us."

The way Villanelle talked about their situation as though either of them had had any say in what happened almost made Eve laugh out loud. She spoke of this as though they were on a relaxing vacation. Although, Eve realized that being away from the prying, all-seeing eyes of The Twelve (even for just a short time) might actually be the closet thing to a vacation Villanelle had ever had.

She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Yeah, I think so too." Before she could stop herself, she reached out and softly brushed hair back from Villanelle's cheek. She felt the other woman shiver as her fingers made contact with her skin.

Villanelle spoke once more, her voice almost lost behind the sound of the wind gusting against the cabin's siding.

"Will you hold me?"

Eve just nodded and opened her arms wide, letting Villanelle come in close. The younger woman breathed in heavily and expelled the breath with the same force. Eve ran a hand softly through the other woman's hair.

Eve couldn't remember the last time she had held someone so close. So close that she could feel their heartbeat, their chest moving in and out as they breathed. But, she realized, with Villanelle being the person that she held close, she wouldn't mind holding onto her forever.

The two drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, the cool light of the moon encapsulating their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave kudos & comment! <3
> 
> where to find me:  
> TUMBLR - sacredvillaneve  
> INSTAGRAM - vvillaneve


End file.
